


Neverlasting

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Pre-Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantas vidas um homem pode viver? Ele havia descoberto da pior forma que apenas uma era suficiente. Um homem pode carregar os pecados de uma vida, mas não os de doze. Não sem alguma dor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Só por uma questão de localização, acontece entre The Angels Take Manhattan e The Snowmen, antes dele se (re)encontrar com a Clara.  
> Ah, eu estou ciente que "neverlasting" não é uma palavra de verdade, é mais um jogo entre "everlasting" (eterno) e "never" (nunca).

Quantas vidas um homem pode viver? Ele havia descoberto da pior forma que apenas uma era suficiente. Claro, viver era lindo, tudo o que havia para se ver, para sentir, para... simplesmente viver. Parecia repetitivo, mas a vida se definia por ela mesma e não existiam mais palavras.

Mas ela, infelizmente, também era repleta de maus momentos, de tristezas e perdas. Ou talvez não tão infelizmente, já que sem elas, as boas coisas não pareceriam tão boas assim. Sim, a vida era uma pilha de coisas ruins e boas, e uma não poderia viver sem a outra parte.

O problema era que, certo, todos podem lidar com os problemas de uma vida. Mas e com os de 12 diferentes? Como viver carregando o peso de 12 vidas inteiras sem desmoronar? Ele sabia que os acontecimentos ruins não estragavam os bons ou os faziam menos importantes, mas, na dele, ele sentia que era quase isso.

Ele tentava viver da melhor forma possível, claro. Sorrir apesar de tudo, encarar as coisas da melhor forma possível. Ele não podia reclamar tanto assim, nenhuma das 12 vidas tinha sido exatamente ruim. Tantas maravilhas para ver, tantos lugares estonteantes e pessoas interessantes, tudo isso podendo ser visto de diversos pontos de vista diferentes que os fazia novidade todas as vezes. Viajando através do tempo pelos mais fantásticos dos lugares, através do espaço pelos acontecimentos mais interessantes.

E toda a euforia de ser um herói. Salvar aqueles seres tão fascinantes que eram os humanos, principalmente, e outras criaturas pela vastidão do espaço-tempo. Crescer, aprender, ser útil e importante. E então, ser o último de sua espécie. Como um Deus, o único forte o suficiente para sobreviver, o último senhor do tempo, o último timelord.

E aí estava, a dor. Ele carregava essa culpa, uma das maiores no mar delas que vivia. Ele matou toda uma população, toda sua espécie, como ele poderia continuar sua vida depois disso? E ainda assim, ele continuou, ele decidiu trazer dor a outras pessoas.

Agora, Rose Tyler estava presa numa outro universo. Martha Jones, por sua causa, desistiu de ser médica e viver colocando sua vida em perigo trabalhando para Torchwood. Donna Noble não poderia nunca mais vê-lo, ou ela estaria morta, e nem saber o quão grande ela é. Amy e Rory estavam presos num tempo diferente, um ponto fixo no universo, completamente sozinhos, e Brian havia perdido seu filho. River Song estava morta, e por culpa dele.

River Song, inclusive, era um assunto delicado. Toda sua vida havia sido destruída por culpa dele. Ela nunca cresceu com os pais (ou sim, considerando que ela foi amiga de infância de ambos, mas não da forma certa), passou anos sozinha no escuro, sequestrada para se transformar numa arma para mata-lo. Talvez ele devesse ter deixado.

Ainda assim, ela o amou e ficou do seu lado. Ele não chegaria onde estava agora se não fosse ela, e no bom sentido. Ele estragou sua vida, e ela o perdoou. Mas não deveria, porque também por culpa dele, ela estava morta. Ela sacrificou-se por ele naquela maldita biblioteca, e ele nunca sequer voltou para vê-la. Um livro abandonado na prateleira sem ter seu final lido.

Ele era tão menor que todos eles. Ele se sentia menor. Ele os trazia para que pudesse mostrar o quão grande era, para que eles ficassem admirados e seu ego, alimentado, mas no final ele via que todos aqueles que viajaram em sua tardis era na verdade pessoas muito melhores que ele, muito mais importantes. E ele não os invejava, mas sim sentia orgulho por eles. Todos eram brilhantes... e ele as jogava na escuridão.

Quantas pessoas mais teriam que morrer ou sofrer até que ele aprendesse sua lição? De que ele só entrava na vida das pessoas para trazer dor e destruição, e só trazia dor e destruição para si mesmo. No fim, todos o deixavam, e ele odiava finais, e então fugia deles.

Talvez ele só viajasse em sua pequena-grande cabine azul porque ele não queria chegar ao fim de nada, e então ele corria, ele começava de novo, ele nunca via aquilo acabar. Mas alguns ele foi obrigado a ver, e esses doíam no seu peito até hoje.

Ele tinha dois corações, perfeitos para abraçar o mundo, as pessoas, os lugares, mas agora ambos estavam quebrados.

Havia um último fim a ser encarado: o seu próprio. Será que já não era a hora de desistir?

Sentado naquela nuvem, sozinho, ele pensou. Ele era fraco, egoísta e egocêntrico, e no fim se convenceria que era importante demais para desistir. Ou ele teria amigos para fazê-lo, e em breve outra garota estaria em sua tardis, e ele traria dor para a vida de mais alguém, simplesmente porque ele precisava de alguém para admirá-lo. Ou porque ele não queria se sentir tão sozinho assim.

Esse era o carma de sua vida, carregar o peso de vidas demais, não só as dele, mas também de todos aqueles que passaram por elas. Era um enorme fardo, mesmo que ele já tivesse se acostumado a suportar esse peso. Poderia ser pior, e provavelmente em breve seria.

Ele estava destinado a isso, uma vida alternando ser um deus e um monstro. Em brilhar radiante enquanto queima nas chamas do inferno.

Ele havia sido a origem da palavra Doctor em muitos lugares. Em alguns, Doctor significa “guerreiro poderoso”, mas no íntimo de seus corações, Doctor era apenas um menino e sua caixinha azul viajando por aí e tentando abafar a sua própria escuridão, sempre tão ineficaz. Doctor significava solidão.


End file.
